


Just his luck

by Tht0neGal666



Series: Rejoice [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Dark Midoriya Izuku, First Meetings, Gen, I give you 1 (one) cryptid, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), happy...birthday Naegi...., or at least it's impliedish, they're both so bright but so awkward godbless, universe mash up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: "Hey, do I know you?" He finally gave up and asked. The boy's smile faded into something more contemplative, as he looked over Makoto in much the same way Makoto imagined he just looked over the boy."Hm...I don't think s-" The boy started after a moment, before he jumped a little, as if startled, as recognition and...something else Makoto couldn't really place flitted over his expression. "Oh! You're in Jujuchan and Kurochan's class, right?" The greenet tried.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Midoriya Izuku, Ikusaba Mukuro & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Naegi Makoto
Series: Rejoice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Just his luck

"Eep!" Makoto yelped as he fell forward, squeezing his eyes shut and sticking his arm out in an attempt to save his face in the fall, falling forward to meet the ground after tripping on _nothing_.

"Woah!" He heard someone nearby call out and, miraculously, someone grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled him upright. Just his luck, he guessed. "That was a close one! Are you okay?" They fretted, and he was waving his hands reassuringly before he even turned around. 

"Ah, yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. I kinda just tripped over my own feet, don't worry about it!" he admitted sheepishly, the tips of his ears turning pink at the admittance as he caught sight of his savior. 

It was a freckled boy had to be about his age but was only a little bit taller then him, with a green bush of hair and equally green eyes, though that wasn't the first thing Makoto saw of the boy.

No, the first thing Makoto noticed was his blindingly reassuring smile, and the vague feeling that he'd seen the boy before. 

"Well, I'm glad I caught you when I did then." The teen grinned, letting go of Makoto's hoodie.

"Yeah. Thanks a million." Makoto agreed with a nod thankful smile, but his brow still furrowed slightly as he tried to place the face he swore was familiar. "Hey, do I know you?" He finally gave up and asked. The boy's smile faded into something more contemplative, as he looked over Makoto in much the same way Makoto imagined he just looked over the boy.

"Hm...I don't think s-" The boy started after a moment, before he jumped a little, as if startled, as recognition and...something else Makoto couldn't really place flitted over his expression. "Oh! You're in Jujuchan and Kurochan's class, right?" The greenet tried.

"Who?" Makoto grimanced awkwardly, unable to place the names. The boy scrunched his face up a little, seeming embarrassed.

"Uh. Enoshima Junko and Ikusaba Mukuro. I'm, like, 80% sure you're in their class." The boy hummed again, looking off in thought before snapping his fingers. "Naegi Makoto-kun, right? The Super Duper High School Level Luckster."

".....Yes." Makoto aquiesed, though he was frowning by now, a little freaked out. He kind of wanted to take a step back, honestly. "How do you...know all of that?"

"Oh! Sorry." The greenette apologized, biting his lip and blushing a light pink as he offered a handshake. "I'm Midoriya Izuku! The twins are...childhood friends of mine, pretty much. I kinda have to keep close pretty close tabs on them. It's. Um. Not as creepy as it sounds, Juju does the same to me I'm sure..." The boy- Midoriya- explained, words getting more muttered and hard to understand, but cut off before they became incomprehensible. Midoriya blinked and cleared his throat, light blush darkened significantly. "Sorry, habit." He shrugged, looking away. "Anyway, You've probably seen me outside of the gates before! Sometimes I walk with them."

"That's pretty nice of you?" Makoto nodded again, grabbing Midoriya's hand. He blinked in surprise at how strong the grip was and noticed, looking over Midoriya again, that he was deceptively well built. He really didn't look the type. He moved past it pretty quickly, though- after a month at Hopes Peak, he was already more then used to highly eccentric personality types. "But Enoshima-san and Ikusaba-san didn't really strike me as the type to...need someone to walk with them." He admitted.

And Midoriya _laughed_ , harder then anyone had ever laughed at a joke Makoto made. There were tears teasing the edges of the greenettes eyes.

"Ah- ha- no. No, they really aren't."Midoriya agreed, blinding smile back, even though there was something a little...heavier, in his voice. Like another joke Makoto wasn't in on. "Honestly if we got attacked I'd be most worried for _myself._ I just walk with them to....keep them company? We don't see much of each other anymore since we go to differnt schools. It's good to stay in touch, before Juju gets curious about my life and does something drastic. Like turning up at my school." The boy shivered.

"Would it really be that bad?" Makoto frowned dubiously, feeling the need to at least try to defend his classmates. "Enoshima-chan's a little...much, I'll admit, but she isn't _that_ bad. It's not like she'd ruin your life or anything."

Midoriya laughed again, though it was a lot more subdued. And maybe a little more morbid.

"Eh, you can never know with Juju. Better safe then sorry, yeah?" Midoriya chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I guess." Makoto shrugged. They fell into an uncomfortable silence then, Midoriya opening and closing his mouth a few times as he tried to say something, eyes hazy with thought.

Eventually his eyes snapped to Makoto and his expression sobered significantly as he finally articulated himself.. "Be...Be careful with them, okay? She might not always seem it, but Junko _always_ knows _exactly_ what she's doing." The boy warned with a paranoid glance around, almost too quiet to hear.

Makoto gulped, entirely unsure how to proceed. Should he ask more questions? Defend his classmates? run away? A large part of him (that sounded kind of like Kirigiri-san) wanted to be suspisious of the odd teenager but, somehow, he just...couldn't be. There was something strange and objectively trustworthy, in his concerned glance.

In the end, he was saved from responding at all. The greenette just gave him a careful, almost assessing look before nodding and bidding him goodbye. By the time Makoto could think to respond or pursue, the boy was no where to be found. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'll give Makoto a friend for his birthday. As a treat.  
> Me, actually writing it out: Wow would it be fucked up or what if Midoriya was Junko's childhood friend. And also there's an entire universe for this now. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah. I've been gone for a hot minute and fell face first into BNHA, rip. Feel free to ask about this universe in the comments I have. A lot of ideas. Thanks for reading! this is so short and literally posted at like 11:57pm but! Happy birthday Naegi!!!


End file.
